My Moon, My Sun, My Stars
by silenceeverything
Summary: Hanna and Caleb have settled into their life post-college in New York City, but now they're ready for the next chapter. On the 31st October, with a full moon shining down over the city that never sleeps, it's time for the new light in their life to make an appearance. And that light, is only going to get brighter over Thanksgiving and Christmas. Haleb, future threeshot.
1. Luna

**Here is part one of a sweet little threeshot that has was created and born on Twitter.**

 **Each part is tied to a holiday; Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas. It might end up being canon, it might end up not being canon with 7B, but I could very much imagine this is how Haleb's life would turn out if they chose to stay in New York.**

 **I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

 ** _My Moon, My Sun, My Stars_**

 _ **Luna**_

* * *

Halloween in New York City was like Christmas in New York City; a holiday that went XXL and bathed the streets in white. At Christmas it was snow. At Halloween it was cobwebs. Caleb liked that everyone came together and got into the spirit of things, but as he tried to reach through an unclogged bunch of fake cobweb for a box of Halloween candy, he really wished people had started to think about the practicalities of things as well.

Checking no one was looking, he quickly ripped the weird material off, dumped it on the floor and grabbed exactly what he wanted before heading to the cash register. "Just these please," He smiled at the teenage girl who was dressed up as Sunday Addams and looking more than a little bored with her Saturday morning job.

"You know they'll be on discount tomorrow," She said in a monotone voice, taking the box from him to ring up.

"I know," He shot her a small smile, reaching for his wallet, "But my wife needs them now. We ran out of candy for tonight."

He bit his lip as the words left his mouth to stop a weird grin spreading across his face. _His wife_. Sometimes, it still didn't feel real saying he was married. But when he woke up next to Hanna Rivers everyday and caught sight of the two bands on her left hand, the reality of the situation always settled; he had been married to the love of his life for almost a year and a half and it was the best year and a half of his life.

Walking down the sidewalk to the entrance to their apartment, he smiled as he saw a little girl dressed as a unicorn skipping down the street, holding hands with her Mom. He hoped it wouldn't be too long until he'd be seeing his own baby girl battling with Hanna over what she wanted to dress up as for Halloween. And as he paused next to the pumpkin outside their apartment door to find his key, he really hoped not too long was as soon as possible.

"Babe?" He called out, "I'm back."

"Did you get it?"

He grinned, spotting his heavily pregnant wife in their tiny kitchen, "I got it," He reassured her, placing the brown paper bag on the side before making his way over to her. "What are you doing?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist as best as her could.

"Making lunch," She replied as the familiar sound of her knife scraping the bottom of a peanut butter jar filled the room. "We're out," She pouted before licking the knife clean, "Can you go get some more?"

He laughed and pressed a kiss against her cheek as his hands made their way underneath his flannel shirt she'd been sleeping in for the past week - she claimed it was the only thing she was comfortable in and it only warmed his heart whenever she said. She was working hard to get their baby girl ready to come into the world; if his shirt could help with that, then she could do whatever she wanted with it. "I just went to the store," He said glancing down at the two pieces of toast she had on the plate, "And I think you have enough on there anyway," He remarked; he couldn't actually see any bread, just brown peanut butter goo that was simply coating the entire thing.

"But we're craving it," She pouted, turning her head for a kiss.

He connected their lips tenderly, before pulling back and raising his eyebrows, "We?" He asked, kneeling down to press a kiss against her stomach.

"We."

He shook his head and let her go as she grabbed her toast and headed the few feet towards their sofa, "You know once she's here you won't be able to use that excuse anymore?"

Hanna sighed and ignored him, "Can you pass me the candy?"

"Why?" He grinned at her knowingly, leaning on the kitchen countertop.

"I'm three days overdue Caleb," She harrumphed, "If I want to eat candy on my toast, I will."

"I know," He held up his hands in defense, opening up the plastic tub. "I just wanted you to admit it. What do you want?"

"Reese's pieces," Her voice was muffled as she took a bite.

"Coming right up," He murmured, opening up a bag before making his way over to steal her second piece of toast to add the candy too. He watched her silently as she lay there, a stray dash of peanut butter at the corner of her mouth as her hands cradled her more than prominent bump. "You want her out, huh?"

"I am a literal pumpkin right now," Hanna cupped her belly and moaned. "Why couldn't she have been on time?"

Caleb grinned and placed her toast on the side table, leaning over to press a gentle kiss on Hanna's lips, "She takes after you," He said softly, "And you're never on time."

She looked down and smiled at his words, "I just want her here now," She said as he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek.

"Me too," He agreed, his other hand dropping to her belly and his face stayed hovering over hers, "I saw this little girl on my way back," He started, "And she had these unicorn ears on and this sparkly leotard," He grinned as Hanna smiled at him too, "I want that."

"She can be a unicorn," She agreed, stealing a final kiss before he pushed himself off the sofa and headed back to the kitchen to tidy up. "But seriously," She moaned again, reaching for her candy-topped toast, "I could just put on something orange and nobody would question me if I sat in a—"

Caleb looked up from the dishes he was washing when she didn't finish her sentence, "In a what?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds and he felt his heart rate increase exponentially. "Caleb?" He heard her voice wobble nervously and he instantly dropped the cutlery in his hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, wiping his hands quickly on a cloth before he was by her side.

"I think…" She trembled and looked down towards her sweatpants. "I think I wet myself."

Caleb couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, "Baby," He cupped her face, unable to help the laugh that surfaced, "You haven't wet yourself," He beamed, not knowing how to feel in that moment; was it fear? was it elation? Whatever it was, he couldn't wait. "Your waters have broken."

* * *

"Okay, seriously," Hanna started as she settled herself down on her hospital bed, "Why do they think it's okay to decorate hospital rooms with fake cobwebs?"

"Because we're in New York City and it's Halloween?" Caleb suggested, pulling out the t-shirt Hanna wanted to wear.

"I don't want the first thing my baby sees to be a giant spider coming at her," She muttered, sitting up to start unbuttoning the flannel shirt she'd hadn't wanted to take off. "My eyes are up here," She raised an eyebrow as Caleb stared at her chest.

"You're sat there in a bra," He tried, "Your boobs have never been this big," He added, helping her put one arm through the t-shirt, "And I'm a man."

"Ow," Hanna reached for his hand, ignoring his comment as another contraction rolled through her body. That one had suddenly become a lot more intense than the ones she'd experienced on the way to the hospital. "Ow, it hurts."

"You're doing great," Caleb tried, stroking her hair.

"I want it over with," Hanna moaned as the pain dissipated and Caleb helped her finish putting her top on.

"Hey guys," A nurse with half a skeleton painted on her face appeared in the doorway.

"Oh my God," Hanna held her chest as her body jumped, "Are you allowed to have your face like that?"

"Be grateful I'm not in a werewolf costume like in paediatrics," The midwife smiled, "Haley," She held her hand out to Caleb and then Hanna. "So, we're having a Halloween baby," She grinned, taking the notes Hanna passed her. She'd already read over them three times, making sure it really was everything she wanted for her labour and delivery.

"I don't want her to be born on a day about death," Hanna looked up at Caleb solemnly.

"It just means she's gonna love dressing up," He reassured her, rubbing her back.

"And be grateful it's not a Christmas baby," Haley commented, "There's nothing worse than people seeing you as a cost-saving when they can combine presents," She added, looking up from the notes she'd read, "You guys know today is special though, right?" She asked, encouraging Hanna to lie back.

"As in, hundreds of people walking around like they've been attacked by some mass murderer or just dug themselves out of a grave?" Hanna asked sarcastically, "Then yeah, we almost ran three of them over on the way here."

"Hanna," Caleb mumbled and shook his head, trying not to laugh.

"What?" She defended herself as she spread her legs, "It's true," She gasped as another contraction hit her.

Haley waited for the contraction to be over before she finished what she had intended to say, "It's a full moon tonight," She explained, "And I've been told they only happen on Halloween once every 19 years."

"Oh," Hanna said simply as she let Haley measure how dilated she was.

"Yep," Haley finished up her examination and stood back up, moving over to grab a fetal heart monitor, "So," She smiled as the baby's heart rate filled the room, "Extra special."

"Extra," Caleb agreed, sharing a tender look with Hanna as they listened to the sound of the life they'd created.

"You're measuring about three centimeters," Haley explained, "I can see in your birth plan that you'd like an epidural." Hanna nodded in confirmation. "Okay, once Dr. Adler comes in and runs through your plan with you, I'm relatively happy for you to have that soon," She explained, "I think we're moving quite quickly."

"Soon?" Caleb wanted her to clarify as Hanna made an effort to move herself off the bed. "Careful," He muttered to his wife, offering her a helping hand.

"Hopefully within the next hour."

"Can I go for a walk?" Hanna asked, reaching for her dressing gown.

Caleb rolled his eyes; he swore most pregnant women wanted to lie in bed and take some pain medication, but not Hanna. No, his wife already had her own agenda and was moving as much as a heavily pregnant woman could. "Babe, can you slow down?"

"Sorry, are you about to push something the size of a pumpkin out of your vagina or is that me?"

"That would be you," He sighed, "Can we?" He looked towards Haley.

"Of course," She smiled, "Do a few laps of the corridors and then Dr. Adler should be ready to see you. It'll probably help with keeping things moving too."

"Thanks," Caleb smiled at her before making his way towards Hanna and taking her hand. "Let's go walk the halls," He murmured, lifting the back of her hand to his mouth.

"Is it supposed to feel like school?" Hanna pulled a face, "I thought we were the adults now. I don't want to be pushed around and told what to do."

Caleb was about to respond when Hanna squeezed his hand hard and buried her head against his chest as another rolling contraction gripped her body. "Breathe," He whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"I am breathing," She griped, digging her nails in. "This is all your fault," She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as the pain retracted back.

"Did you really just say that?" He asked, letting her take the lead as she gathered herself and started to walk slowly down the corridor again. "I thought they only said that in movies."

She turned her head and shot him a look, "Because you frequently watch movies where people are in labour?"

"I like that J Lo one."

"Jennifer…" Hanna mused out loud.

"We are not naming our daughter after a woman with a big ass."

"So Kimberley's out too?"

Caleb sighed and rolled his eyes as they reached the end of the corridor, coming face to face with a wall that had been turned into a spiderweb before they made a left turn, "We agreed we'd see what she looks like before deciding on her name," He said, squeezing her hand as she literally waddled.

"I know," She leant into his side more, grateful when he moved his arm around her instead as they continued the slow walk. "What if she comes out looking like a troll?"

"She won't," Caleb reassured her, "We'd love her anyway," He added, "But she won't."

"Ow," Hanna started muttering, pausing and leaning against the wall as she felt the now all-too-familiar pain roll through her body.

"You're doing great," Caleb murmured comfortingly, stroking her hair back from her face. She shot him a small smile and gave up on the wall, leaning against him instead and breathing deeply against his neck. "So good," He whispered, brushing his thumb up and down the shell of her ear.

He felt and heard her breathing even out and was ready to take her hand and carry on their walk around the hospital when she took a deep breath and clung onto his shoulders, "This is still all your fault."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Six hours later and Caleb found himself sitting next to Hanna's bed, one hand lightly stroking her hair as she dozed, the other holding a baby name book up in front of him. Ever since the epidural, Hanna had been sleeping on and off, waking every time somebody came in to check on her before dozing straight back off. He would have been concerned had he not known his wife for ten years, but he'd been proven enough times that she could sleep anywhere, even when she wasn't tired.

He was just about to dog-ear another page with a name he liked when Haley came strolling in and Hanna started to stir again. "How are we doing?" She smiled, moving over to the machines at the side of Hanna's bed to check all her stats.

"Good, I think," Caleb said as the door opened again and Ashley Marin appeared. She'd driven up to New York as soon as Caleb had called her, and had been sent on a mission to get coffee for the both of them.

"Hanna, are you ready for me to measure you?" The brunette asked, settling herself at the bottom of Hanna's bed.

"I can feel some pressure," Hanna frowned, moaning quietly as she adjusted herself on the bed and let Haley do her thing.

"That's good, right?" Ashley asked, placing the two coffees on the side before making her way round to Hanna's other side.

"Very good," Haley smiled, standing up and pulling her white glove off before moving across the room to push a button, "Hanna, you're at ten centimetres," She explained.

"We're having a baby?" Ashley couldn't hide the excitement in her voice as she rubbed Hanna's shoulder and looked expectantly at the midwife.

"We're having a baby."

Hanna couldn't help but roll her eyes, "I'm having a baby," She snarked, "You're just sitting there and holding my hand."

Caleb ignored her comment and moved to sit on the side of her bed, bending down to press a tender kiss against her lips, "You ready?" He asked quietly, stroking her hair back from her face.

"No," Hanna shook her head as she felt her emotions wobble. "I can't look after myself let alone a screaming baby."

"Good job we have each other then," He grinned, kissing her again.

She nodded, squeezing his hand that was still wrapped in hers tightly. "Okay Hanna," They were broken apart as Dr. Adler and two more nurses made an appearance, "I hear we're ready to have a baby."

"Kind of," She answered as Caleb stood beside her.

"Kind of?" He laughed, "I don't think this little lady gives you much choice," He indicated towards her belly.

"You're ready," Ashley said softly, stroking Hanna's hair as she took in the sight of her daughter and son-in-law together. "You both are."

"Now if everything goes to plan, we'll follow your notes and place baby straight on your chest Hanna," Dr. Adler explained as Hanna nodded, "Dad can cut the cord," He smiled up at Caleb, "And if we're lucky," His smile stretched to a grin, "We'll have one healthy full moon Halloween baby."

"Are you feeling some pressure now?" Haley asked, moving her hand around Hanna's stomach as a contraction rolled through.

"Yeah," Hanna nodded as Caleb and her Mom both gripped her hand.

"Good," Haley smiled.

"When you feel that pressure Hanna," Dr. Adler started, "I want you to give me a really big push, okay?"

Hanna didn't say anything, just nodded and did as he said, pushing as hard as she could when it felt right. "You're doing so good," Caleb reassured her, kissing her hand.

"So good," Ashley repeated as Hanna focused all her energy on pushing again.

"She's moving down fast Hanna," Dr. Adler encouraged her, "More pushes just like that and you'll have her before you know it." Hanna simply nodded and closed her eyes, bearing down as she felt the pressure build in her nether regions. And with everyone's words of encouragement, it wasn't long until she heard the words, "One more," before Caleb looked like he was about to burst into tears and a screaming noise from their baby's lungs filled the room.

"Oh god," Hanna's chest heaved as she gasped for breath and little baby Rivers was placed straight on her chest as Haley bustled around, leaning over to wipe up the baby as quickly as possible and listen to her heartbeat.

"You're amazing," Caleb murmured emotionally against Hanna's cheek, kissing her skin as she felt the tears build in her eyes. "You did it."

"We did it," She cried as the baby continued to wail as she adjusted to her new world.

"Dad," Dr. Adler cut in, "Ready to cut the cord?"

"Yeah," Caleb choked out, taking the scissors from him and cutting right in between the two clamps that had been put on.

"Look at her Hanna," Ashley was almost in tears, reaching out a finger to stroke the whimpering baby's cheek.

"She knows just who you are," Haley smiled, draping a blanket over the two of them, "She can hear you, she can smell you," She added, "She knows you're her Mommy."

"She's got your lips," Caleb said, pushing his arm underneath Hanna's head and bringing her into him so he could hold both his girls. The moment was almost too much for him; he was a Dad, he had a daughter.

"She's opening her eyes," Hanna cried, lifting her hand up to stroke the tiny wisps of hair on top of the baby's head. "Hi," She whispered, "We're your Mommy and Daddy."

Swallowing to keep his emotions in check, Caleb tried to take it in for all it was worth. There were there, together; a family. Only two words seemed right, "She's perfect."

* * *

It wasn't long before Hanna had been cleaned up and taken through to the postpartum room where they'd be staying overnight. She was grateful when she'd been able to change into a fresh set of clothes and finally eat something for the first time since her slice of peanut butter toast earlier that day. She'd enjoyed it even more when Caleb came back from a trip to the shop and began to love on and bond with their daughter right in front of her. "I bought her her first birthday present," He murmured, carefully adjusting the tiny baby into one arm so that he could pass Hanna the gift bag.

"What is it?" She asked, peering into the bag.

"Her going home outfit," He smiled as Hanna pulled out a tiny ghost onesie.

"Caleb!" Hanna rolled her eyes, "I've had her going home outfit planned for a month!"

"I know," He laughed, "But it was on discount," He looked down at the cooing bundle in his arms, "And no one else was going to buy it. I thought it seemed appropriate."

Hanna sighed, placing the onesie on the bed. "Do you think she'll remember the first thing she saw was a fake spider hanging from a cobweb?" She asked as Caleb finally handed the baby to Ashley.

"Technically, the first thing she saw was your vagina," Caleb grinned, taking a seat on her bed next to her.

"We know which one of those is scarier," Hanna remarked, cuddling up next to him.

"The spider," He murmured, wrapping an arm around her, "Definitely the spider."

"Can you believe she's finally here?" Ashley asked as she bounced the tiny baby in her arms, "It still feels like yesterday you told me you were pregnant," She said with slight disdain in her voice.

Hanna looked up at Caleb and smiled, thinking back to the message they'd put in their Whatsapp group – it had simply been a picture of the sonogram with the words ' _We're going to need your help_ '. "That was a great way to tell you," She defended, eating a French fry off her plate.

"I dropped my phone and smashed the screen."

"And Caleb replaced it for you," Hanna rolled her eyes, still smiling as Ashley walked over and placed the baby in her arms.

"Hi beautiful," Caleb ducked his head down and grinned, kissing the baby's cheek as she blinked up at him, "You know that on every birthday you have you're gonna get mountains of chocolate and candy."

"And be the cutest pumpkin in the patch," Ashley remarked.

"Or unicorn," Hanna looked at Caleb tenderly, stealing a soft kiss.

"Or unicorn," He agreed, stroking her arm.

"She'll have the best parties," Hanna whispered, "And the best friends who'll all dress up because they love her."

"Have you told the girls she's here?" Ashley asked, grabbing her phone to take some photos.

"No," Caleb murmured, unable to resist leaning down to press another kiss against the baby's soft cheek, "We wanted to wait until we had a name."

"Please tell me you do," Ashley practically begged, watching as they both just stared at their baby girl. "You've had nine months."

"I kind of had this idea," Caleb started, unsure as to how Hanna was going to react, "That because of the day and stuff, we'd call her Luna," He looked down at Hanna nervously, expectantly, "But if you don't like it…"

"No," Hanna shook her head and cut him off. There was a reason nothing they'd discussed before seemed to fit... seemed right. "I love it," She smiled up at him, deliriously happy. "Our little moon," She whispered, turning back down to gaze at the baby. "She's a Luna."

"So… Luna Rivers?" Ashley asked, pausing from the personal photoshoot she was silently directing.

"Luna Rose Rivers," Hanna clarified. "Even though we're not there anymore, we wanted her to have a part of Rosewood…" She trailed off, "A part of where we met and fell in love."

"That's beautiful Hanna."

"She is," Hanna agreed, kissing her daughter's forehead gently.

"Can you take one of us on my phone?" Caleb asked Ashley, breaking away from his girls momentarily to hand her his iPhone. "We need to send one to everyone," He smiled, settling back down on the bed. "They need to know about the new light in our life."

She was simply, _Luna_.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed and would like to see parts II and III, review? xox**


	2. Rose

Part II awaits...

Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. I don't, but I am still infinitely thankful for _**hannnarivers**_ who has done a special guest-authoring stint on this chapter. She has done a pretty awesome job. If you haven't read any of her stuff, go check it out.

I'm also thankful for my insane reviewers, who never fail to make me smile with the words they leave.

Enjoy...

* * *

 _My Moon, My Sun, My Stars_

 _Rose_

* * *

Thanksgiving had always been a bittersweet time for Hanna. She loved every one of the stereotypical commodities that came as a given with the fall season; the rust coloured leaves on the ground, the scarves and the big coats, and of course her pumpkin spiced lattes that she could get from every single Manhattan corner. She even loved parts of Thanksgiving day itself – what was better as a child than stuffing herself full with her Mom's turkey before collapsing back on the sofa to make room for three rounds of dessert?

But despite the festivities, the endorsed gluttony and the cosiness that came with the burning fire in her living room after being out in the cold of the night, something had always been missing. It might have been the obvious, the freedom that most teenagers and young adults had, which had been so cruelly taken from her the day that 'A' first made an appearance in her life. No, she certainly wasn't thankful for that… but the sense of emptiness had always felt like something more.

This year, as she lounged in her childhood home, with a sleeping three-week-old baby on her chest and a doting husband holding them both close, she'd at last figured out what that missing something was; a real, complete, proper family.

And for the first time in her life, she finally had one to be thankful for.

Despite the craziness of the past three weeks, having their newborn baby girl at home had made Hanna realise her heart could be fuller than she'd ever thought possible. No amount of crying, or lack of sleep could change her belief that having a baby was the best thing to ever happen to her and Caleb.

But still though, she would be grateful if her heart stopped that nervous thumping every time her baby cried and she panicked for a moment that she didn't know what to do. Would that instinctive desire to protect and take away any pain from her baby ever go away? As she craned her head to look down at the bundle in her arms, she knew the answer was probably not. "Hey now," She hushed, "What's wrong with you my little Lulu?" Hanna cooed down at the squirming baby who had just awoken from her slumber and was clearly about to test her parents with a post-nap crying display. In a matter of seconds, Luna's squirming had escalated into squealing, and Hanna sat up and turned to face an irritatingly calm looking Caleb on the couch beside her, "What's wrong with her?" She worried, "She's already been fed and she's had more naps than I've had all year."

"Maybe she needs winding," Caleb suggested with a reassuring smile, "She ate her lunch pretty quick," He murmured, sliding one of his hands under his daughter so as to lift her from Hanna's arms, "Here."

Hanna pouted as she let Caleb take Luna from her – but as much as she feigned annoyance at the fact that Caleb often had a good inclination as to what their daughter needed, she really loved the way in which he'd taken so naturally to being a Daddy. She really thought the two of them together were incredible; it only made her fall deeper and deeper in love with him. And if that wasn't enough, any mild annoyance that she might have been feeling towards her husband was immediately alleviated when their blonde bundle projectile vomited all down the front of his baby blue button-up shirt.

She hated that shirt. She loved her daughter.

Hanna raised her eyebrows at the sight in front of her, "Definitely needed winding."

Caleb shook his head as he smiled, "Don't laugh, I thought you liked this shirt." He looked down to see that his daughter had spoiled more than just one of their outfits, "It's all over her new dress too."

"I loved your shirt," She pouted, doing little to swoop in and try and rectify the situation. She was far more put out about the precious pink cashmere dress she'd chosen for Luna that morning, "I spent ages on that outfit," Hanna mumbled as she rolled her eyes in response, "Give her to me and I'll go change her."

Caleb looked like he was about to give into Hanna's request for a second, before a small smirk crept upon his face and he pursed his lips in order to supress a full on smile. "Uh, no, you sit here. I've got the perfect solution to the problem."

"Caleb, you can't just clean it! You're gonna need to change her, it's gone all down-"

"I know, I am," He interjected, "You just sit here and wait for your Mom and Ted to get back."

Grumbling a reluctant 'fine', Hanna situated herself back on the sofa and looked up at her husband, who was now making his way to the bedroom that the three of them had been sharing for the past week. She was still getting used to the fact that they were now a 'three', rather than just a couple. "Thank you," She added, now in a slightly more appreciative tone as her eyes followed him, "And sorry for being grumpy."

Caleb smiled and shook his head as he turned back to press a kiss against Hanna's hairline, giving her right cheek a quick peck before he was making his way to their temporary bedroom once again. Slumping even further into the couch, Hanna silently berated herself for being in such a bad mood when for the last few days, she'd been happier than she could ever have remembered being. It was just that being back where they were, being back in Rosewood for Thanksgiving, was making her feel completely and unexpectedly homesick.

When she'd first agreed to spend the week at her Mom's house, Hanna had anticipated wanting to go back New York almost immediately – she was dreading returning to the place which held so many of her darkest memories, memories that she never wanted to relive and was continually reminded of whenever she walked the streets of the quaint little Pennsylvania town. They were memories she'd sworn she'd never expose Luna to.

But now she was actually there, she was a completely different kind of homesick to the one that she had thought she would be; Hanna was slowly starting to realise that she had really missed being in Rosewood. It was her old house, her Mom, the familiarity, the quietude, and the closeness that had once seemed so unappealing to her that were now things that, with a baby and a husband and a blooming new business, Hanna found herself desperately aching for.

But, in her mind, none of that really mattered anyway. She was convinced that Caleb was content in New York and so the sudden urge to return to her hometown was giving her unsettling new feelings of confliction that would ultimately fall by the wayside if it meant he was happy. She'd be fine with wherever, as long as that wherever included the both of them.

"You ready?" A loud, excited voice broke Hanna out of her daze as she confusedly attempted to figure out where it was coming from. "Are you ready to show Mama your new outfit?" She heard mumbled more quietly.

"I'm ready," She grinned, turning her head to spy Caleb hiding behind the door to the plush living room of her childhood home.

"Presenting your now perfectly-dressed Halloween baby turned Thanksgiving baby, Luna Rose Rivers."

Hanna's eyes widened as Caleb brought their three-week-old daughter from behind the door and then towards her in the most miniscule version of a turkey costume that anyone could possibly fathom. She was trying so hard to come up with a reason to hate it, but when she looked at Luna's tiny little body adorned in the gimmicky outfit in Caleb's arms, and then up at his expression of sheer glee, she really couldn't help but smile. "Lu, what has Daddy done to you?" She half laughed, half pouted, reaching out to take Luna from him, "Where the hell did you get this?" She asked, cuddling Luna close as Caleb settled beside her again and pulled her into him.

"I walked past a costume store last week in New York and I couldn't not buy it," He reached out to play with the tiny fingers of one of his daughter's hands. She was still so small and slept most of the time, but every time he placed his finger in her palm for her to instinctively wrap her own fingers around it, he was convinced they were bonding and she knew exactly who he was, "I mean she's our Halloween baby, just look at her."

"Hi," Hanna's face was adorned by a grin that spread from cheek to cheek as she made eye contact with the newborn in her arms, but she refused to admit to liking her husband's less-than-conventional attempt at dressing their daughter so easily. "Tell Daddy he's crazy," She tried, pulling down the material slightly as Luna opened her mouth and did her best to make a noise. "He is," She nodded, stroking a finger down the baby's cherubic cheek as she tried so hard to communicate back, "I know, you wanna wear a pretty dress instead."

"It's cute," Caleb contested, stroking a piece of hair behind Hanna's ear, "Admit it." He looked down at their gurgling little baby, "You love it, don't you peanut?" He whispered, stroking her belly softly, "Tell Mama you love it."

Hanna broke her eyes away from her daughter's to look up at her husband, who was now staring at her with a knowing glance. "Fine," She rolled her eyes, "It's kinda cute. But it's still weird."

"So can she stay in it?"

"Can who stay in wh- oh." Ashley looked a little surprised, but undeniably amused as she approached Hanna and Luna, having just re-entered the house from an emergency grocery trip with Ted. "Where did this come from?" She enquired in reference to Luna's outfit, looking between Hanna and Caleb for an answer as she tried not to appear as the Grandma desperate to hold her firstborn grandchild the moment she laid eyes on her.

"I bought it for her," Caleb confirmed, struggling to not stare down at his daughter, "Back in New York, I was just walking past this shop and they had it and I couldn't not get it for her," He explained, his voice trailing off into a murmur as he reached out to rub Luna's foot gently.

"It's adorable Caleb," Ashley grinned, unable to resist reaching out to take her granddaughter from Hanna, "I think you might be giving Mommy some competition for the 'best baby stylist' title."

Hanna scoffed and rolled her eyes as she stood and walked to the door to meet Ted who was struggling with two grocery bags full of food in one hand and a box in the other. "I've admitted it's cute, don't push it," She joked, taking the pumpkin pie box from him. "Did you get all of the stuff you needed for dessert?" She was still intending to have three servings… her post baby body could wait another day.

Ted nodded in confirmation, "Sure did, just had to pick up the cherries. We should be good to go now."

"The turkey should be ready soon," Ashley commented, perching on the edge of the sofa as she cradled Luna and gently patted her butt, "Is everyone hungry?"

"Starving," Hanna whined, stretching her arms above her head as the lack of sleep started to catch up with her. She fully intended to lie on the sofa and do nothing but nap with her baby girl after their main course; waking every three hours each night since they'd been home was killing her slightly, "I feel like I've been waiting for this my whole life," She yawned, watching Ashley hand Luna back over to Caleb before she made her way into the kitchen. "But I'm guessing Caleb won't be wanting any of the turkey that you're cooking, he's already got his own."

Caleb looked confused for a second, before he realised that Hanna was referring to the baby he was holding against his chest. He laughed, reaching down to brush his fingers over the fine wisps of hair on his daughter's head. "I mean, I've heard people use the phrase 'you look good enough to eat' before, but I won't be consuming her any time soon. I think I'll take the offer of your Mom's turkey."

"Ew," Hanna winced, "Please don't talk about eating our daughter for Thanksgiving. I think I've changed my mind about her outfit."

Caleb rolled his eyes at her and stood, "Come on, let's go eat." He started making his way over to the table with a gurgling Luna against his shoulder. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Hanna would be following.

* * *

"Can we switch yet?" Hanna sighed exasperatedly as she threw her fork down on the table in defeat, "I can't even cut my turkey."

Caleb laughed, looking down at his daughter who was still in her turkey costume and curled up contently in his wife's arms, her head resting right over Hanna's heart. He loved how much Hanna had taken to being a Mom and how much she craved being close to their baby girl, but when she'd asked to hold her again almost as soon as they settled down to eat, he knew she would end up regretting her decision. "Han, why don't you just put her down for a nap?" He suggested, relaxing back against his chair as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Because she's already slept," Hanna pouted, picking up her water and taking a sip.

"Well, looks to me like she'd be alright with it," Ashley smiled, nodding towards Luna who was clearly fast asleep.

Hanna looked down, feeling her cheeks flush a little red in embarrassment at the fact that she hadn't noticed before. "Oh."

"Here, I'll put her down for you," Ted offered, standing up as he finished a bite of his food and then walked round to take the dozing baby from Hanna's arms. He lifted her up with ease, and began making his way to Hanna and Caleb's room for the week, which was also home to a tiny bassinet for Luna.

"Thanks Ted," Hanna smiled gratefully, pushing her fingers through her hair as she felt Caleb's hand trail down her back before it came to rest on her thigh in reassurance. She pressed a tender kiss against his cheek, and then wasted no time in picking her knife and fork back up to finish the Thanksgiving dinner that she had barely even had a chance to start.

"So, three weeks in," Ashley started with a knowing smile on her face, "Have you gotten used to having a little one around yet?" Ashley asked, wiping her mouth on the corner of her napkin. "I know it took me at least a year before I started to feel like I knew what I was doing."

"I think so," Caleb smiled, turning his body towards Hanna as she reached a hand up to squeeze his shoulder, "I can't imagine not having her around, it feels like she's always been a part of our world."

Hanna reciprocated his warm smile as their eyes met, and her hand reached down to join with his on top of her leg. She loved nothing more than when Caleb got emotional about their little family; she could tell how much they both meant to him by the look in his eyes when they were all together, the way he treated them, the way he would do anything and everything for them. But he never failed to let her know with his words either.

"It just feels like everything is right now, you know?" He added, turning back to Ashley. "I never had a family growing up so this is just," His thumb ran across the back of Hanna's hand as his eyes met hers once again, registering the telltale sheen of happy tears covering her bright blue eyes, "Amazing."

Hanna had often thought about how Thanksgiving this year was particularly special for her now that she had her own family, but she had never thought that much about the implications that the three of them being together had for Caleb.

She had her mom growing up, who she loved more than she could ever say and who had given her the support she needed, but Caleb had never even come close to having that. He was thrown between foster parents who didn't care about him right up until he was almost eighteen – sure Ashley had been there for him too after he'd met Hanna, but by that time he was almost an adult himself. If anything, this day meant even more to him that it did to her. "I love you," She mouthed up at him silently running her thumb over his hand before she averted her eyes and went back to her food. She wasn't shy of a little PDA but there were some moments she preferred to keep private.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing," Hanna finally said. Their shared understanding in respect to one another's families and upbringings had always been the source of a deep connection between the two of them, and made the presence of their new little family all the more special during the holiday season. "Draining but amazing. I swear she's a complete night owl," She started before she could thinking about taking a bite of the food on her fork, "And I hate feeling like I don't know what she wants but then she does this thing where she just stares up at you," Hanna dumped her fully loaded fork on her plate before slumping back against her chair, "And then nothing else matters and…"

Ashley sent her daughter a small smile as she watched her fold her arms across her chest. "She's the only thing that'll distract you from your Thanksgiving dinner," She finished her sentence before taking a sip of her champagne.

Caleb chuckled as Hanna rolled her eyes next to him, ignoring her Mom's comment and picking her fork back up before she resumed eating, "Your little turkey is completely out," Ted informed Hanna and Caleb, walking back over to the table, "Must've been all the costume changes."

Hanna couldn't help the smile that graced her face as he resumed his place opposite her at the table, "Thanks Ted."

"No problem," He smiled, "We love having you all here," He said warmly, reaching out for his glass, "But how's New York treating the two of you? Little Luna used to the bright city lights yet?"

"I think she's getting used to them," Caleb nodded, adding another helping of vegetables to his plate, "She's gonna grow up to be a little city baby."

Hanna felt her heart sink at his words - she'd silently, unknowingly hoped that Caleb was on the same page as her… that he'd wanted to move back to Rosewood as much as she did, but he sounded genuinely excited at the thought of raising their daughter together in the city.

"You ok?" He asked Hanna as he placed his utensils down on either side of his plate, noticing how her face had suddenly dropped mid-way through the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine", She tried, forcing her lips to press themselves into a tight smile, "Just don't like the idea of leaving Luna alone while we eat."

"She's asleep," Caleb reassured her, reaching a hand up to stroke her hair. "She's fine."

"And the baby monitor is right here sweetheart," Ashley added, seeing that her daughter was clearly in distress about something.

Hanna could feel her cheeks getting warmer as she desperately tried not to give in to the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. "Yeah I know but I'm basically finished now anyway," She rambled, pushing her chair out and standing up, "I'm gonna go check on her," She said, grabbing her phone from the table, "I don't know if the costume is too tight for her to sleep in."

"Hanna…" Caleb tried, but there was nothing he could do as Hanna charged out of the dining room and headed straight for the stairs. The tears that she'd fought hard to keep at bay were becoming more and more difficult to hold back with every step she took. _This is ridiculous_ , she thought to herself; she couldn't be this upset when she hadn't even _let_ Caleb know how she felt about their living arrangements in the first place. For all he knew, she was as happy living in New York as she was when they first moved there all those years ago. Did she expect him to mind read?

In the end she settled on blaming her hormones – the damn things still hadn't gone back to normal after giving birth to Luna – they were tossing her emotions up in the air and more often that not as of late, she wasn't always there to catch them safely.

"Get a grip," She muttered to herself, taking a quick glance at herself in the mirror on her old dressing table before she approached the mass of white padded material that was Luna's Moses basket. She smiled as she peeked past the pastel pink blanket to see that her little girl was wide awake again, her tiny arms fighting past the material to wave around in the air as her wide, curious eyes tried to take in her surroundings. "Hi Peanut," She cooed, lifting the baby up to cradle her against her chest, "You can't sleep huh? Was your silly costume making you wake up?" She asked softly, kissing the side of her face. "I knew something wasn't right," She added, brushing a tender hand up and down the baby's back, trailing her thumb down and gently over Luna's tiny fingers as she sat down on the side of her bed.

She tried to fight it as much as she could, but as Luna began to wriggle slightly, a lone tear managed to make its way down her cheek. "It's ok, Mommy will stay with you Lulu," She sniffed.

"Han are you-"

Caleb stopped in his tracks as he entered the bedroom and saw a tear running down Hanna's reddened cheek as she turned to face him. A worried look immediately swept across his face, and he took no time in walking straight over to his girls, sitting beside his wife and wrapping his arms securely around her middle.

She leant against his chest, grateful for the contact, as he pressed a kiss against her slightly damp cheek before wiping the tear away gently with the pad of his thumb. He gazed down at a wide-eyed Luna who was resting her head on her chest, staring up at him with her mouth wide open. He couldn't help but smile at their blue eyed baby girl; he felt like he could drown in her eyes – they were the subtlest blue, tinged with hints of grey, but so bright that he thought they shone whenever he looked at her. She was his little moon and he wouldn't have her any other way.

"What's wrong?" Caleb eventually whispered in Hanna's ear, moving his hand to rest on top of hers underneath Luna as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Nothing," She whispered as she tried a small smile. But then her voice broke, and another tear ran its path down her cheek as her efforts to appear unbothered failed miserably.

"Is it Luna?" Caleb guessed, clearly concerned, "Are you too stressed, or tired? I can take care of her while you go sleep for a bit if you want me to, baby."

Hanna shook her head, "No no, I'm good, I'm perfect," She assured him, "She's perfect." She sighed and smiled down at her daughter, stroking some of her fine wisps of hair back from her perfectly-formed face as she spluttered. "I'm just being stupid," She frowned and shook her head slightly.

Caleb sighed at her defiance – he thought they'd move passed all of this the moment they moved to New York. "You're not being stupid if something's upsetting you," He assured her, rubbing his arm gently across her middle, "You know you can tell me anything Han."

"I know," She confirmed, finally turning her head to look at him with a small, sad smile playing upon her lips.

"So?" He prompted, raising an eyebrow at her.

Hanna exhaled, leaning even further into his warm embrace as she turned her attention back to Luna once again, hushing her as she whined before she looked back up at him. "I miss Rosewood."

"You miss it?" Caleb asked curiously before he watched Hanna nod in confirmation. "But we're here right now Han?"

"I mean I miss it when we're in New York," She qualified, nuzzling her nose into his chest as she held Luna even closer to her body. "I miss my mom, I miss this house, I miss the town, I miss the quiet. I mean, I never thought I'd say that, but I do. I'm sorry."

He couldn't see her face, but Caleb could tell that she was crying again thanks to her quiet sniffles and the gently shake of her shoulders. "Why are you sorry?" He asked, concerned, "There's nothing to be sorry for Hanna."

"I don't know why I'm crying," Came a muffled sob from against his shirt, "My stupid hormones are still crazy."

Caleb allowed himself a small smile, reaching a hand up to stroke Hanna's cheek and then encourage her face up so that her eyes met his, as the other one tightened around her waist. "Hey," He soothed, "I miss Rosewood too."

"You do?" She sniffed, her voice full of surprise. She momentarily brought one hand away from Luna to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye, "But you sounded so excited when you were talking about New York earlier."

"Han," Caleb started with a gentle sigh, standing up and offering to take Luna so that Hanna could calm herself down a little. She happily complied, handing the baby over before she headed to her vanity to check her make up and touch up her mascara. "Living in New York has been amazing," Caleb started after a few seconds of peaceful silence as he watched her do her thing, "We got our first place together there, we got engaged there, we went shopping five billion times there." Hanna couldn't help but let out a laugh as her eyes met his in the mirror; he always knew what to say to make her feel better. "But I've been thinking about Rosewood a lot too, lately. New York is so busy, so chaotic, and everything feels different since Luna. Sometimes I wish things were more…"

"Calm?" Hanna added, hoping more than anything that her suggestion was the word that he was looking for.

"Exactly," Caleb agreed as she stood and headed back into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest and looked straight into Luna's eyes.

"I like calm," Hanna said quietly, stroking the baby's ear gently.

"I never said anything because living in New York has always been your dream, and I want you to be happy more than anything."

"Caleb," Hanna started, touched by his words, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell _me_?" He asked, laughing a little.

"I guess we're just both too stubborn for our own good," Hanna concluded, rolling her eyes as a smile stretched its way across her face.

"Han," He dropped his lips down and stole a kiss, "She's our Luna girl right?" He started, smiling as she nodded. "She's our moon, but you're my sun. Everything I do revolves around you," He murmured, resting his forehead on hers as she tilted her chin up to press her lips tenderly against his own. She cupped the back of Luna's head as she gurgled, unable to resist kissing her husband one more time before she pulled back a little further. "So what do you wanna do about it?" Caleb asked softly, though he knew what her answer would undoubtedly be.

"I think we should move back to Rosewood," She said, staring up into his eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat when Caleb leant down and whispered in her ear, "Me too."

"It's what I want for her."

"It's what I want for both of you."

"Now let me go eat some more food."

Caleb rolled his eyes, but let her hook two of her fingers with his to lead him back downstairs and into the dining room that was overflowing with food. "Is she okay?" Ashley asked with concern as she watched them walk in.

"She couldn't sleep," Hanna answered, unable to resist reaching for one more piece of turkey. "It was the costume," She remarked, reaching out to brush her hand down the back of Luna's hair as she started to scrunch her face up again.

"Hey Lulu," Caleb tried to soothe her, moving her in his arms.

"I think she's going to throw—" Hanna couldn't finish her sentence before Luna threw up all over Caleb's shirt and her costume again, "Up."

"Oh," Hanna frowned, standing and swooping in to take Luna off him, "It's okay," She murmured, "I know Daddy picked a really bad outfit and you didn't like it."

"That," Caleb stood and pulled his shirt off, "Was not about the costume," He said, running off to the bathroom to try and clean himself up.

"Let me go change her," Ashley insisted, uncaring of the state of her granddaughter as she took her into her arms.

Hanna gave up no fight and sat back down, reaching for her knife and fork as she shared a knowing look with Ted, unable to fight the smile that graced her face.

She was happy. She was content.

She was thankful.

It was simply, _Rosewood_.

* * *

 _ **Final part 3 coming at you on 24 December... Maybe I'll do a ff advent calendar so it won't seem like you have to wait too long... Review? xox**_


	3. Rivers

The final part to this sweet threeshot is here. I really have loved dabbling with a dynamic that is different to my other stories, yet still completely Haleb.

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this trilogy. Merry Christmas to my readers who celebrate it and happy holidays to those who don't!

I hope you enjoy part III below...

* * *

 _My Moon, My Sun, My Stars_

 _Rivers_

* * *

Hanna had never felt so unprepared for Christmas in her life. There was last minute and then there was her and Caleb, who'd spent the past week trying to move into their new house in Rosewood whilst also looking after a seven-week-old baby and trying to make sure they had everything ready for their first Christmas as a family of three. It was exactly why she found herself ripping into the latest unopened box of their stuff from their flat in New York on Christmas Day at 8am - she'd bought Caleb a new keyboard for his iPad a few weeks ago in the Black Friday sales and yet she had absolutely no idea where it was to actually give it to him. For all she knew, it could have been in New York or he could have already found it and started to use it.

"What even if this?" She found herself muttering under her breath as she pulled out a pair of Caleb's boxers, "I did not pack this box," She shook her head as she began to rifle through to find only more of his boxers and some of her own underwear.

Rolling her eyes, she picked up the cardboard and headed up the stairs to her and Caleb's bedroom. She had every intention of fully unpacking the box when she glanced into the bassinette near their bed and found Luna staring up at the ceiling, "Hi," She cooed, putting the box down near the chest of drawers before she made her way back over to her baby girl. This was why they were so last minute this year - their baby girl was far more important than any unpacking or preparedness. "Merry Christmas," She whispered excitedly, a uncontrollable smile on her face as she pulled the seven-week-old into her arms and cradled her on her chest. "That's right," She murmured as Luna gurgled back, "It's Christmas Day and Santa's already dropped off your presents."

"He dropped mine off too," A sleepy voice murmured from the bed. Hanna spun round to find Caleb watching them on his side, bundled up under their comforter with a lazy smile on his face. "Happy Christmas," He said quietly as Hanna made her way over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Happy Christmas," She whispered back, holding Luna against her chest as she leant down and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you."

Caleb followed her and sat up as she moved back, holding her waist as he stole another kiss, "I love you too," He murmured, reaching a hand up to brush her hair back from her face. Seeing her with their daughter had only made that love grow infinitely.

"Even if I have just opened a box that's been used to pack our underwear," Hanna looked at him pointedly, "Seriously, babe?"

"Things were pretty crazy towards the end," Caleb defended himself, a smile on his face as he reached out to steal his daughter from her to give her a proper greeting, "It was find a box or it's gone."

Hanna watched and couldn't fight a smile as he kissed their baby girl before cuddling her on his shoulder as she cooed up at him, "Things are still pretty crazy," She sighed, standing and heading straight towards the box again. "We're living out of these things."

"Not true," Caleb pouted down at Luna as he placed her next to him on the mattress and cuddled into her on his side, "Peanut's got everything laid out."

Hanna glanced over at them, a grin settling on her face as she turned back to the chest of drawers and finished off putting the contents of the box away, "That's because she gets through five outfits a day," She said, still smiling, "And if I didn't know where all her clothes were, I'd have a breakdown."

"Mama's pretty good at dressing you, isn't she?" Caleb murmured down to the bundle who was wriggling around and trying to talk back, "I know," He pretended to agree with her, "You don't usually wear grey, but I like it too."

"I'm going seasonal," Hanna said, making her way back over to the pair of them. She sat down on the bed and leant forward to press precious kisses against Luna's face, "I thought this was appropriate," She said, stroking the writing that graced the material over Luna's belly.

"Mm," Caleb said, rubbing the baby's cheek tenderly as she stared up at him, "Christmas list: milk, love, cuddles," He read out the front of the onesie, "She has definitely got all of that."

"She does," Hanna agreed softly.

Caleb lifted his hand to squeeze Hanna's, "You hungry?"

"I can always eat." They both looked down at the baby as she let out a small cry, her face scrunching up as her whimpers grew louder, "And so could she."

"You wanna feed her downstairs while I make us some food?" He suggested, running a hand through his hair to try and tame it as Hanna scooped up Luna and did her best to comfort her and stop her hungry cries.

"Daddy's always got a plan," Hanna whispered, rubbing the baby's back as she settled for a moment on her chest, "Let's go downstairs and tick off number one on your list all over again."

Caleb relaxed back against the pillows again, doing nothing but overtly watch them as Hanna stood and kissed Luna's wisps of hair, moving to grab her blanket before they headed for the door. "I got my list too," He muttered to himself, finally pushing himself out of bed to search for a t-shirt to throw on. Hanna was right – things were seriously chaotic right now as they fumbled their way through the dark, figuring out how to look after a tiny baby whilst also moving house together for the first time.

Still, he felt seriously good about his life right now. As he wandered down the stairs, pausing when he reached the back of the sofa where Hanna had cuddled up with Luna in front of their small Christmas tree as she started to nurse, he knew this was exactly what he'd always wanted. "She's hungry," Hanna commented as Caleb leant forward and ran his hands down her arms, nuzzling his nose into her neck as his eyes gazed down at the baby who was hungrily eating.

"What do you want?" He asked, running a hand through her hair, "Christmas waffles?" He suggested as she turned her head to look up at him.

"I don't know what we have in," She said - a couple more days and she swore they'd be eating like normal people again.

"I can throw something together," He reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, "And then we can do presents," He murmured, stealing her mouth again, "So that we can spoil her before Grandma and Grandad do."

"I still think my Mom's in shock that we managed to find a house and move back to Rosewood in three weeks."

"We know what we want," He shared a smile with her, kissing her hairline before he stood up and made his way into the kitchen. It _was_ a minor Christmas miracle that they'd managed to find somewhere they liked enough in Rosewood on that Thanksgiving weekend when they were last there. And the one advantage of the extortionate prices in New York was that they'd never bought anywhere and weren't dependent on selling somewhere to move. Still though, he thought as he tried to find a whisk in their kitchen, the quick move really did mean they were living out of boxes for the time being. Thank God Ashley and Ted had agreed to host them for Christmas dinner later that day.

He managed to find everything he needed to make scrambled eggs, throwing in some spinach and Parmesan cheese that he found in the fridge. "Han?" He called, stirring the eggs one final time before he lifted the pan off the hob and served up the breakfast onto the two plates he'd grabbed. "Food's ready," He said, carrying the food into the living room.

"She's just finishing up," Hanna replied, patting Luna's bum gently as she held her against her chest. "Looks good," She said, eyeing the plate he placed on the coffee table hungrily.

"Tastes good," He agreed, taking a bite. "You think she has any idea that today's different?" He asked, nodding at the baby who looked more than content right where she was.

"Nope," She smiled, moving her to her shoulder whilst she sorted her top out.

"Here babe," Caleb held his hands out, taking Luna into his arms to burp her whilst he let Hanna eat, "We gotta let your Mama eat," He murmured, turning his head to kiss her tiny ear as he rubbed a gentle hand up and down her back, "Otherwise you won't be getting any more milk," He said, "And that's bad for me too because Mama's boobs have never been this big."

Hanna sighed, looking down at her chest, "There's no point in me even trying to deny it," She admitted, cupping one of her breasts. "They're huge."

"We're not complaining," Caleb grinned as Luna cooed, "That's right, we're not," He murmured, bringing her down and turning her around so that she could rest against his chest.

"She looks milk drunk," Hanna commented, finishing off her breakfast.

"It's amazing what effect your boobs can have," Caleb said wryly, craning his head to look at Luna's face, "Do you want your presents too?" He asked her, stroking her belly. "Will that take you to a seriously good place?"

"Luna," Hanna grinned, placing her plate down and smiling as the baby looked at her, "Look what Santa's brought you," She cooed, moving to the small pile they'd placed under the tree. "Caleb, have you put more down here?"

"Maybe."

"We said we wouldn't go crazy," She sent him a look, "God knows how much my Mom's bought her."

"But I couldn't not buy it," He defended himself, kissing Luna's head.

"Seriously," She smiled, grabbing the two presents she definitely hadn't wrapped, "What did you get her?"

"Open them," He encouraged her, adjusting Luna on his lap so that she had a better view of what Hanna was doing.

Hanna looked up at him and smiled before she was carefully opening the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny green elf onesie, "Oh my god," She held the thing up, "Is this…"

"This is me remembering when you forced me to dress up as an elf," He grinned, "And thinking that Lu girl missed out the torture," He said, kissing her again, "She's not a Rivers unless she's been forced to dress up as an elf," He murmured, letting Luna grab hold of his hand as Hanna opened the other gift that contained a pair of tiny elf booties and a hat that matched the onesie.

"You're so bitter," Hanna grinned, leaning forward to give him a tender kiss, "You loved it when I wore the stockings for you later."

He covered Luna's ears, shaking his head at Hanna, "Not in front of peanut," He teased her. "Mama's just talking about how fun it is to dress up," He hitched her up on his chest with a hand under her butt, "It's nothing bad," He said as she screwed her tiny face up.

"She loves your voice," Hanna grinned as the baby relaxed again, gurgling back at Caleb, "Do you love your Daddy?" She cooed, reaching a hand out to stroke the baby's cheek. "Even if he's bought you another outfit?"

"That's a yes," Caleb spoke for her, "She loves outfits," He murmured, rubbing her belly, "She was—"

"Born on Halloween," Hanna finished the sentence for him, "I know," She smiled as she shook her head, "That can't be an excuse every time you buy her something."

"I know," Caleb grinned, "But it's good enough for now."

* * *

Caleb had to fight back a laugh as he helped Hanna unpack everything from their Jeep later that day – when people told him having a baby meant he'd never be able to simply 'pop' out of the house again, he hadn't believed them. The bassinette and mounts of toys that were stacked in the trunk of their car told him their friends were right.

"Can you take this?" She yelled to him, her head still stuck in the back as she decided exactly what she wanted to bring in for the time being.

"What's in here?" Caleb grunted; it was definitely not just a place for their little moon to rest her head for a nap.

"Presents," Hanna said simply. By the time they'd both managed to get themselves ready (a.k.a. Hanna had managed to find the outfit she'd wanted to wear in one of the unpacked boxes), they hadn't had enough time to finish opening their presents to each other, or the final presents for Luna and so Hanna had hastily shoved them in the car to be taken to her Mom's. "And clothes for Luna," She huffed, loading a baby bag onto her shoulder before she grabbed another. "Okay," She sighed, "I think this is everything."

"Our daughter?" Caleb suggested, nodding towards their baby girl who was still contently napping in her car seat in the back.

Hanna bit her lip as she turned to look at him, "Did I really just forget her?"

"Yeah," He nodded, a grin on his face, "You did."

"Shit."

"It's fine," He shrugged, "We didn't go through months of waiting to get her or anything," He remarked, following her up to the front door where they dumped the things in their arms. He was just about to knock on the door to alert everyone to their presence when it swung open to reveal Ashley Marin, looking hugely excited for someone who no longer believed in Santa Clause.

"I thought I heard you," She grinned, pulling Hanna, then Caleb into a hug, "Merry Christmas," She said, holding them tight, "Where's my grandbaby?"

"She's sleeping," Hanna explained, "Whilst her entourage chauffer her around, make sure she has a bed to rest her head on and five outfits to change into in case she decides she doesn't like the first, second, third or fourth."

"You were never that high maintenance," Ashley teased her, helping them bring their things inside the house.

"Basically," Caleb started, "We have too many clothes for her and to make sure she wears them all, she needs to average three outfits a day."

"I can believe that," Ashley shot him a grin.

"I'm gonna grab her," Hanna ignored the both of them, stealing the car keys from Caleb's pocket.

"Caleb," Ted walked down the hallway, pulling Caleb in for a man hug, "Merry Christmas son. There's a nice chilled beer waiting for you in the kitchen."

"I cannot wait," He smiled, "It feels pretty good to not be in a house where you're just surrounded by cardboard boxes."

"I bet," Ted agreed, "But we're so glad you're back in Rosewood," He said, pulling Ashley into his side, "I know Grandma's been itching to come round every day this week to see Lulu."

"You know you're both more than welcome any time," He replied, and he meant it. "We could do with somebody watching her for a bit whilst we try and put a load of things away."

"We can be there any time," Ashley smiled, reaching a hand out to rub Caleb's arm. "And we can bring anything you need to help you guys settle in."

"Thanks," He grinned, glancing over his shoulder as Hanna made her way back inside with the baby carrier in her arms, "That means a lot," He added, resisting the urge to move straight over to his girls.

"Look at her," Ashley was already there, muttering about helping Hanna as she took the car seat from her daughter and encouraged everyone to follow her down to the kitchen where her and Ted had been preparing their feast for the day.

Hanna sighed, tucking herself into Caleb's side as they followed her Mom, "Say bye to our daughter."

"I can't get over how quickly she's growing," Ashley commented as she placed the carrier onto the kitchen island countertop, "She's starting to look more and more like Caleb."

"Apart from her eyes," Caleb reminded her, pausing in front of their baby girl to stroke her tiny ankle that was on show between the bottom of her elf onesie and the tiny booties.

"Caleb calls them moonshine blue," Hanna told them, unable to resist rolling her eyes, "Even though moonshine is grey," She looked at him pointedly.

"Yep," He grinned, "If you can't tell, she kinda hates it."

"We can tell," Ashley laughed, "Hanna never hides her opinions well."

"I'm right here."

"Do you want a drink, Hanna?" Ted asked, "We have champagne in the fridge."

Caleb reached a comforting hand out as he sensed Hanna's uneasiness, "You can drink if you want," He murmured quietly, "I'm happy to drive us home later."

"No," Hanna shook her head defiantly, "I'll have one glass," She said, smiling gratefully at Ted as he moved round the kitchen to get her a drink, "And that's it."

"How often's she eating now?" Ashley asked, encouraging them to the table where she'd laid out some canapés.

"She's doing pretty good, eating every few hours," Hanna glanced over at Luna, instinctively sensing when she started to stir, "At Thanksgiving she was still kind of just eating and sleeping and eating and sleeping. Now she's awake more and focusing on us and what's going on."

"Her personality's definitely starting to come through," Caleb looked over proudly as Hanna made a move towards the waking baby, pulling her into her arms as she started to whimper.

Ashley felt herself getting emotional as she watched Hanna comfort her granddaughter, "I know it's been stressful," She said as Hanna sat back down, "But I'm so happy you're back here."

"So are we," Hanna reassured her, cradling Luna against her shoulder, "We get to be close to you guys," She said softly, "And raise her how we want."

"Lots of outfits," Caleb grinned as Luna stared at him before sending him one of her rare and precious smiles, "I never thought I'd be going into so many baby shops looking for clothes," He naturally reached a hand out to brush against the baby's cheek.

"Ash is exactly the same," Ted raised his eyebrows, "We get weird looks sometimes when the cashier wonders if we're buying for ourselves or for someone else."

"Seriously?" Hanna pulled a face as she finally handed Luna to her Mom. She was somewhat reluctant - she had no idea when she'd get her back, "You don't even look pregnant."

"It's not that," Ted smiled, moving closer to Ashley to get a good look at Luna, stroking her tiny belly, "More that your Mom looks so young people don't think she's a Grandma."

"Ted," Ashley glanced up at him quickly before her eyes were straight back on her granddaughter, "Can you get the presents we bought her?"

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Hanna suggested, assuming that's where everything was.

"No sweetheart," Ashley was focused completely on bouncing the baby gently, "We need to keep an eye on the food and I don't want to be going between rooms."

Hanna didn't respond, just watched them together as she felt Caleb's hand drop onto her back, "Okay," They both looked up as Ted came back in, "So I know it looks like we went a little overboard," He explained, placing an armful of presents on the kitchen table, "But, she's the first grandbaby, you've gotta expect it."

Hanna sent him a grateful smile, "Thank you," She said earnestly, "And trust me, we have the same problem."

"You can open them for her," Caleb murmured in her ear, playing with her hair as she reached for the first gift and Ted disappeared again.

"Luna," Ashley cooed, tapping her on the nose, "What's Mommy got?" She asked in her baby voice, holding her up slightly so she could see what was going on.

"It's a butterfly," Hanna gasped, holding the toy up, "And it makes sounds when you shake it," She explained to the almost two-month-old, "Here," She smiled, handing it to Luna – she'd just about started to figure out how to grip onto something.

"Luna," Caleb exclaimed, drawing a smile from the little baby, "Do you like it?" He asked as she waved her arm around, making the rattle inside the toy make a noise, "Are you shaking it?"

"Does she like it?" Ted asked as he came back in with what was clearly a large wrapped box in his hands.

"She loves it," Hanna smiled, scrunching Luna's belly.

"This is the main present," Ted said as he placed the box on the ground next to Hanna. "And if you don't like it, or it doesn't go with the colour scheme of your new place, we have the receipt."

"Seriously," Hanna ran a hand through her hair, "This is way too much." She had no idea what the present was, but that combined with the other ten presents still left to be unwrapped on the table told her they'd spent far too much money.

"She's our first grandbaby," Ashley countered, "And we love her and want her to have everything she needs."

"Trust me," Ted sent Caleb and Hanna a knowing look, "Ash has done enough research to prove that these are a need, not a want. I never thought I'd know so much about a two-month-old's development needs."

"Well, thank you," Hanna gave in, standing up and moving round the present so that everyone could see her open it. "Ready Lulu?" She asked, tearing the paper off, "This is your big Christmas present from Grandma and Grandad."

"Hey peanut," Caleb gasped, "What's Mama got?"

"It's an activity gym," Hanna read out the writing on the side of the box, "Wow," She raised her eyebrows, "This is amazing, seriously."

"I know you haven't decided what you're doing with colour schemes or anything," Ashley started, "But it's grey, so it can be versatile."

"No," Hanna shook her head, "This is perfect. I love it," She said, standing up to give Ashley and then Ted a hug, "She'll love it too."

And as the evening approached and they all retired to the living room, stomachs the fullest they'd been since Thanksgiving, Hanna proved her point right when Ashley convinced her to get the play gym out for Luna to have a go on. She was in heaven, a smile on her face as four cameras consistently alternated to try and capture every moment. Caleb had sworn he wouldn't be one of _those_ Dads that felt the need to have his phone out all the time to try and make sure he never missed a thing, but whenever his little girl laid there and did something new, he wanted it to last forever.

But when he pulled his baby daughter into his arms and settled on the sofa with her on his chest and Hanna tucked into his side, he was glad the previous moment was cut short. Because there always seemed to be something better waiting for him right around the corner. Cuddling with his two girls as the lights twinkled against the decorations and dessert sat half-eaten on the coffee table, he knew _this_ was what Christmas was all about.

"Happy?" Hanna looked up at him, their gazes connecting as they both rested a hand on the back of their daughter.

"I got my girls," He whispered, connecting their lips gently, "My stars."

"You're so cheesy," She teased him, but she kissed him again, hopefully conveying how she felt just like he did.

They were content. They were home.

They were simply, the _Rivers_.

* * *

 **Review one final time? xox**


End file.
